1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a dishwasher having an improved drying device to dry dishes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers are apparatuses which hygienically and efficiently wash dishes, i.e., electric home appliances spraying wash water onto dishes to remove contaminants from the dishes.
A dishwasher performs a washing operation to wash dishes, a rinsing operation to rinse the dishes, and a drying operation to dry the dishes.
Particularly, during the drying operation, the dishwasher may use a drying method using a heater and a drying method using latent heat. The former method is a method of drying dishes using additional energy supplied by operating the heater, while the latter method is a method of drying dishes using latent heat in the dishes without additional energy.
Further, in order to discharge high-temperature air contained in the dishwasher outside of the dishwasher, a ventilation method and a condensation method may be used. In the ventilation method, high-temperature air is discharged directly outside of the dishwasher. In the condensation method, high-temperature air is circulated into a condensation duct and is then discharged outside of the dishwasher.